


Crinoline

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anyways, BDSM, Bath, Boyband, Butt Plugs, Caring, Collars, Denial, Embarrassment, Fem!Harry, Habits, Handcuffs, Kink, Lingerie, Lingerie!Kink, M/M, Nervous, Panties, Pretty!Harry, Quiet, Spreader Bars, Stockings, Subspace, Tattoos, a bit of fem!harry, always a bathtub, chocking, clothing snapping, crinoline, cute!harry, dazing, dom!Louis, garter straps, its important!, its not overbearing, liams mentioned, lingerie!harry, no one does aftercare, not feeling good enough, once again I'm going to hell for this, soft!harry, sub!Harry, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rubbed his eye as he let his head settle back into the pillows, breathing in the scent of Louis that enveloped this bed of theirs. Harry loved Louis’ presents, always coming at random times. This time, it had been left on Harry’s nightstand, while Louis slipped out early to write with Liam. The box didn’t feel heavy, was about the size of a shoe box, and wasn’t squirming. <i>Probably not a kitten</i>, Harry thought, placing the box in his lap as he sat up on his elbows. He fit a fingernail under the paper, tearing it easily from the box. He tossed the paper on the floor, just the white glossy cardboard left between himself and his gift. </p><p>or</p><p>Louis gives Harry a present and it's very pretty and then Louis fucks Harry in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crinoline

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another instalment of Harry and Louis! 
> 
> This ones a bit short and simple, I have some more on the way though. Thought I'd just pop this in here. 
> 
> I highly suggest clicking the link of what Louis gave Harry, because my explaining it doesn't even give it justice. The set is incredible. I died thinking of Harry in it. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun! Leave a kudos, leave a comment. :D
> 
> (also I can't get my italics to post, but they're aren't too many, so it's okay)

I’ll be home around seven.  
-L xx 

That’s what the note said, stuck to the top of a box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper, a white bow on top. 

Harry rubbed his eye as he let his head settle back into the pillows, breathing in the scent of Louis that enveloped this bed of theirs. Harry loved Louis’ presents, always coming at random times. This time, it had been left on Harry’s nightstand, while Louis slipped out early to write with Liam. The box didn’t feel heavy, was about the size of a shoe box, and wasn’t squirming. Probably not a kitten, Harry thought, placing the box in his lap as he sat up on his elbows. He fit a fingernail under the paper, tearing it easily from the box. He tossed the paper on the floor, just the white glossy cardboard left between himself and his gift. 

Harry smiled as he lifted the top, pink tissue paper surrounding his strappy present. So. cute. Harry thought, pulling the garter straps out of the box. They were designed to start at the waist, and would cross down just under the bellybutton, then attaching to another strap that would lay over Harry’s low back and hips, crossing in the back as well. A strap down to whatever stockings Harry would be wearing completed the belt. Harry liked that they were white, would make his tan and tattoos pop for Louis. 

Louis wasn’t done spoiling Harry though, another garter belt laying inside the box for him. This one was simple, two-tiered white crinoline would rest on the hips, a strap laying just above the panty line, a bow in the middle, separated from the rest of the strap by two rings. Straps that come down the front to clamp to stockings completed the garter. Harry touched the delicate crinoline, wishing Louis was here now, instead of later. 

Harry just looked into the box again though, more things folded neatly for him inside. The first was a collar, white like the rest of the set. It was simple, just the silver belt buckle as decoration. Harry liked it. Wanted it. Wanted Louis to see him in it. 

Harry bit his lip as he kept going, pulling out possibly the softest pair of panties he had ever felt. They were white as well, nothing fancy, yet still somehow perfect. Maybe it was just because Harry knew Louis wasn’t going for hot, it was the fact that he was going for cute that made Harry’s dick twitch. 

Harry set the panties down and pulled out the stockings Louis had bought, white and soft and pretty. The decorative top piece was a subtle islet, perfectly matching. 

(Harry’s Full Set: http://65.media.tumblr.com/d9ec5d81e3516efaaf6d00a54857fd23/tumblr_nthtmpnGXl1tw502mo1_500.jpg )

Okay, Louis was going for hot with the last item in the box. The white plug made Harry’s dick ache, knowing that it was just the right size for Harry, enough that he would be turned on all day, but not enough to disable him. Louis knew Harry would be alone all day, couldn’t have him cooped up, could he? 

Harry felt so spoiled, as he pulled the note off the tissue paper at the bottom. 

Two rules - 1. the plug must be in all day, and 2. you must prove it.  
All other rules apply as well. Don’t spoil yourself for me.  
xx 

Harry flushed at the rules, knowing exactly what Louis wanted from him. Harry’s asshole was already pulsing, his dick hardening. 

Harry was fast to find the lube in his nightstand, the box and gifts on Louis’ side of the bed. Harry was already naked under the sheets, his knees pushing the fabric up as he lubes up his own hole, panting into the quiet house. Harry whimpers to himself as he trades his fingers for the plug, arching his back at the feeling. The plug snugs into place inside of Harry, locking around his rim. Harry whines as he pulls his hands away from himself, his hips jutting up involuntary. 

Harry calms his breathing down before finding his phone on his nightstand, pushing and kicking the covers away from himself as he opens his camera, planting his feet on the mattress and lifting his bum up, making sure the plug is showing. He snaps a picture with his phone between his legs, his face heating up at the sight of himself. He texts it to Louis quickly, his slightly sweaty body getting cold without the covers. 

Good boy, is all that Louis texts back, Harry smiling at the praise. How he ever got this submissive towards Louis was beyond him, but he couldn’t stop, he loved it too much. 

Harry sat up on the edge of the bed a minute later, placing his phone back on his nightstand, the feeling of a new plug inside of him making his legs wobble as he stood up. He turned and picked up the rest of his gifts though, half hobbling towards the closet. 

Harry started with the panties, stuffing himself into the soft fabric, loving how Louis knew his exact size. The garters fit onto his body next, Harry biting his lip at the sight of himself in the mirror. They gave him a cute little shape, such a contrast to the rest of himself. He finished off with the stockings and collar, tilting his head and smiling at himself while twirling a piece of his hair around his fingers, looking in the mirror. He loved it all. It was perfect. 

Harry searched through the closet for some clothes, something that wouldn’t ruin the soft crinoline, but would still let Louis unwrap him tonight. He went for a soft grey sweater and some joggers, finishing with a pair of slippers, the only gift showing being the collar. Harry felt cute and wound at the same time, debating on pigtails, but sticking with a bun. Harry was still a little shy about being girly, but Louis always loved it, and Harry liked it, he was the one to even ask about it, so he did it. Maybe one day he would be brave enough to wear something out, under his clothes, but he always felt it was too risky. What if someone could see it through his tight jeans or his panties showed at his belt line? That would be embarrassing, the thought making Harry’s tummy flip flop. 

We can do it when you’re ready, Louis had told him, late one night when Harry felt embarrassed about wearing girly clothes even around Louis. How they even got onto the subject, Harry doesn’t remember. Harry couldn’t tell you at all how they got into playing with any kink. They just did what they liked, and that was that.  
Harry tried to press the uneasiness to the back of his mind, going to clean up the mess of wrapping paper and tissue paper he had left in the bedroom. The feeling of the plug inside of him made his knees weak each time he bent down, the feeling of the garter straps on his thighs reminding him that he was still Louis’, even when he wasn’t here. It was barely eleven, and Harry was ready to whine for Louis. 

And that’s basically how Harry’s day went. He lounged for most of it, sweated for a solid hour as he shifted on the plug as he sat and ate, and then napped away his afternoon. Even pop stars needed lazy days. 

Harry worked on dinner when it hit six, knowing Louis would be home in an hour. Louis would be punctual with the time as well, always was when it came to Harry.  
Just as Harry was setting the plates on the table, he heard the key in the front door, Louis calling out his name. 

“In the kitchen!” Harry called back, the sound of footsteps approaching. 

“Hi, baby,” Louis said, walking up to Harry and pressing a kiss to his lips. Harry already felt electric. “How’s my good little boy?” 

Louis wrapped his finger around the back of Harry’s collar, tugging softly on it. Louis knew he would love the white collar on Harry the moment he saw it, but the image in his mind paled in compared to the real thing. Harry dropped his head at the tug, immediately submitting to Louis. Louis chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. 

“Come, lets eat love, I’m starved.” 

Louis pulled Harry away from himself by the collar, moving him to sit at the table. Harry waited till Louis sat as well, and told him to eat. 

“Sit still or you’ll be punished, you had all day to wiggle,” Louis said mid-conversation, as Harry wiggled in his seat on his plug. Harry’s nostrils flared as he stilled, but he continued eating. 

Louis loved Harry for so many reasons, but watching him be submissive was such a mixture of adorable and hot, the struggle to not be childish, but to not snap back at the same time. Eventually both boys finished eating, Louis touching a finger down Harry’s cheek before standing up, kissing Harry’s temple and taking their plates.

Harry stayed at the table, waiting for instruction. Louis didn’t really feel like giving Harry a list of things he wanted tonight though, more wanted it to be slow and warm, stretching Harry’s patience out, yet making sure he feels loved at the same time. Plus Louis was pretty sure he might wet himself just at the sight of Harry in his gifts.

“Come baby,” Louis said to Harry, taking Harry’s hand in his at the table, leading him to the bedroom. 

“Mmmmm, so soft,” Louis whispered to Harry, kissing Harry’s knuckles before helping Harry onto the bed. 

“Love you baby,” Louis told Harry as he laid Harry back on the bed, kissing up Harry’s neck. Louis could hear Harry trying to keep his noises in, a subtle clicking noise coming from the back of Harry’s throat. Harry was already warm to Louis’ touch, wound up tight for Louis. 

Louis smiled as he ran his hands over Harry’s torso, the feeling of Harry’s garter belts under his shirt making Louis hard already. Louis slid his hands under Harry’s shirt when he reached the hem of it, Harry breathing in at the touch, Louis loving the mixture of Harry’s soft skin and the plasticky feeling of the garters. Louis pulled Harry’s shirt off of him, drinking in the site of Harry dressed in the delicate belts. Louis couldn’t help fitting his hands on Harry’s waist, his thumbs rubbing the belt that laid there. He hadn’t even seen the whole thing, the belts dipping into Harry’s joggers, making Louis want to tear Harry apart, but he wanted it to be slow as well. 

“Daddy,” Harry whispered when Louis didn’t move for a minute, scared he wasn’t good enough for Louis. Didn’t get it right. 

“Yes baby?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry, who lifted his head with a concerned look on his face. 

“Is it not good enough?” Harry asked, starting to squirm. 

“Baaaaaby, it’s perfect,” Louis told Harry, moving up Harry’s body and kissing Harry’s worries away. “Always perfect, I love it, I love you, baby.” 

Louis kissed the corner of Harry’s lips before running his knuckles on Harry’s temple, settling Harry down from his self-consciousness. Harry bit his lip and darted his eyes around Louis’ face, until Louis pecked one last kiss to his lips, moving back down his body. 

“Hey, hey, don’t do that,” Louis said as he saw Harry’s hands playing with the side straps around his waist. A nervous habit of Harry’s, always having to be picking at something with his hands. Louis pulled Harry’s hands away, the straps snapping on Harry’s waist, making him jolt. “You did that yourself,” Louis said as he raised Harry’s hands above his head, Louis leaning up to sort through his nightstand, pulling a pair of padded cuffs out for Harry. He connected Harry to the headboard, Harry’s torso stretching out. It made his ribcage stick out just above the belts, and Harry could feel the garter belts pulling on his stockings. 

Louis tugged on Harry’s collar as Harry sucked his stomach in, squirming, so taught under Louis. 

“Still, baby, relax,” Louis told Harry, keeping light pressure on Harry’s neck. He knew he could daze Harry with it, just enough to get Harry to relax, but he didn’t want to choke Harry by tightening the collar quite yet. Louis held the collar in his hand instead, slowly adding pressure until he could tell Harry was struggling for air, gasping and pulling on his cuffs, closing his eyes for a moment, struggling. 

“Good boy, there you go, mhmmmm,” Louis said as he watched Harry reopen his eyes, a glassy look coming over Harry’s face. Harry’s body relaxed, his arms going slack beside his head. Louis watched Harry go down, releasing the collar when Harry was completely still. Harry breathed in at the release, but stayed pliant under Louis. 

Louis kissed his way down Harry’s torso, hooking his fingers into the band of Harry’s joggers, pulling them down. Louis felt blessed at the sight of Harry, kneeling back and pulling the joggers all the way off, Harry’s slippers falling to the floor. 

Harry was everything, a delicate little kitten infront of Louis, his panties already wet from his leaking dick. Louis marvelled at how the crinoline fit Harry perfectly, the stockings wrapping around Harry’s long legs. Louis felt like he was going to explode, just from the sight. 

Louis propped Harry’s legs up, smiling at the fact that he got Harry all to himself. He leaned down, mouthing over the soft panties he had given Harry, Harry’s breathing picking up at the contact. Louis watched Harry’s face, his mouth dropping open and his hands gripping his cuffs, thighs tensing beside Louis head. Louis reached under Harry, pressing on the plug, a muffled noise coming out of Harry at the pressure. Louis removed his mouth, but began pulsing the plug inside of Harry, moving up to Harry’s face with his own. 

“You wanna make a mess?” Louis asked Harry, “make your new panties all dirty?” 

Harry gaped at Louis, his brain torn between the pleasure and not cumming when he wasn’t told to. 

“Go ahead, baby, make a mess for me,” Louis whispered, watching as Harry’s eyes rolled back, his whole body shaking through his orgasm. Harry could feel his cum leak out of his panties, covering the inside of his thighs, while dripping down onto the plug and his butt crack inside his panties. 

“So good for me,” Louis said, “but not done yet.” 

Louis let go of the plug, and instead pulled Harry’s panties down partially, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around the base of Harry’s cock before Harry could soften, ripping a cry out of Harry. 

“Quiet!” Louis yelled at Harry, hooking his finger under the crossed garter straps on Harry’s abdomen, snapping them against Harry’s skin. Harry bit his lip to stay quiet, knowing that he would have snap marks on his skin, the burn already starting. “I didn’t say you could make noise.” 

Harry shook under Louis as he was denied to soften, Louis pulling Harry’s panties down his thighs, bunching them against his stockings. Louis smiled at the sight of Harry, the white plug peeking out of his asshole, covered in cum. Louis reached down and smacked Harry’s bum, driving the plug into him. Harry turned his head into his arm, his cock twitching and refilling. 

“You don’t do what I don’t tell you to,” Louis told Harry, taking hold of the plug and edging his finger into Harry’s hole, breaking the hold that Harry’s bum had on the plug. Louis pulled the plug out with a pop, Harry’s rushed lube job mixing in with his cum. Louis watched as Harry tried to stay still, wanting something to fill the emptiness he felt without the plug. 

“You go to yoga yesterday love?” Louis asked Harry, making Harry search his brain to remember if he had or not. Harry nodded, fragments of the class bouncing in his head. 

“Good,” Louis said, suddenly releasing Harry’s cock from his hold, standing up from the bed. Harry pulled on his cuffs at the action, his asshole puckering for something inside of him. Louis smiled and watched Harry struggle from the end of the bed, walking around to the side of the bed, pulling out the drawer that was underneath their boxspring. Louis chewed his lip as he weighed his options, selecting something quick and simple, as well as a pair of scissors. 

“Don’t worry, I bought you two pairs,” Louis told Harry as he cut the sides of Harry’s panties, Harry raising his head and mildly pouting. Louis tossed the panties and scissors on the floor, Harry’s legs free from restriction. 

“Let’s see how good those yoga classes really are,” Louis said as he slid a stretcher bar under Harry’s back. He pushed one of Harry’s legs up beside his torso, stretching Harry’s muscles and wrapped the padded velcro around Harry’s knee. He did the same with Harry’s other leg, Harry’s little outfit scrunching and stretching against his body. He was also fully hard again, his dick pressing up and leaking onto the bow on his one garter belt, his hole open for whatever Louis wanted to do to it. Harry has his head back down, trying to relax into the stretch, as he heard the clang of Louis’ belt coming undone and hitting the floor. 

Louis pushing himself into Harry without warning is his next movement, only stopping when he hits his base, Harry pulling against everything. Louis can feel Harry jerking around his cock, no control left for Harry. 

“Good boy,” Louis coos as he leans up to Harry’s face, pressing kisses on the edge of Harry’s panting mouth. “So pretty for me,” Louis praises Harry, Louis’ fingers playing with the clasp of Harry’s collar. Louis tugs on it, notching it up a hole, Harry making a gargled noise at it. Harry struggles to take a breath, even though the collar isn’t super tight, it’s just the mental feeling of having it pressing into his neck. Louis leaves it like that, placing his hands on Harry’s waist, starting to rock in and out of Harry. 

Louis watches Harry unravel underneath him. He can hear Harry struggle under the collar, can feel his hole twitching around him, sees Harry go crosseyed, his body switching between tight and relaxed. Louis starts to stumble in his rhythm when he gets closer to his orgasm, gasping out loud as he fills Harry up, telling Harry to let go under him. 

Louis grabs the back of Harry’s neck as Harry orgasms, keeping Harry’s head straight as he fades in an out of consciousness, while spurting his cum all over himself and the bed. Louis releases Harry’s collar as soon as Harry’s finished, pulling out of Harry’s hole and uncuffing Harry’s limp legs. Louis can hear Harry’s ragged breaths pounding through his body, and Louis constantly keeps checking Harry’s face to make sure he doesn’t actually pass out. 

Harry whimpers as Louis releases his arms, rubbing Harry’s shoulders as he helps bring Harry’s arms down one at a time. Louis unbuckles Harry’s garter straps as well, so that Harry can breathe deeper. 

"Quiet, you're okay," Louis tells Harry as Harry whimpers, squirming on the bed. "What is it baby?" 

Louis brushes Harry's hair out of his face, trying to soothe Harry's restlessness. 

"M'dirty," Harry mumbles into Louis as Louis kneels beside his head. Louis watches as Harry touches the crinoline, dirtied with Harry's cum. 

"Don't worry, we can wash it, it's okay that you're dirty, I don't mind," Louis soothes Harry, as Harry brings his legs up and then puts one down again, acting self conscious. Louis knows that Harry can get like this when he's not all there, he gets clingy and worked up, unsettled sometimes. 

"Quiet, you're okay, so pretty for me," Louis tells Harry. 

"Daddy," Harry says, whining and panting in Louis' arms. 

"Shhhh," Louis coos as Harry shifts, his head rolling to the side away from Louis, back arching and feet pushing on the mattress. Louis knows Harry is slipping in subspace, his brain stuttering inside. 

"Uggggh," Harry whines, gargling at the end from his head being sideways. 

"Hey, hey, come here, sit up a bit," Louis says, picking Harry up into his chest. 

"Shhhhhh, you can go down baby," Louis says, trying to soften Harry's way, Harry always fighting to go down, even though he loves it. It's just his reaction.

Harry arches his back again, letting it slam into the mattress before kicking his feet out, rolling his head into Louis' belly before his body goes lax. 

"Yeah, there you go," Louis says as Harry sighs, slipping down deeper into his head, relaxing into his fucked-out state. 

Louis props Harry up on a pillow and moves back down the bed, picking up the plug Harry had been wearing all day. He half cleans it on the already ruined duvet, reaching under Harry and gently sliding it back into him, trapping his cum inside of Harry. 

Louis watches as Harry groans and thrashes at the plug, his overused hole clamping on the plastic.

"Shush now, let's clean up," Louis says, leaning over Harry and putting his hands under Harry's armpits. 

Louis pulls Harry up, coaxing him off the bed and into the bathroom, heaving him over the edge of the bathtub, placing Harry on his back in it. Louis works at pulling the lingerie off of Harry, revealing Harry's long, tan legs. He dumps it in the sink for now, he can clean it up later. 

Harry jumps when Louis turns the shower head for the bath on, the water cold on his feet where Louis is holding it. It warms up quickly though, Louis running the water up Harry's legs, then across his torso, leaning over the edge of the bathtub and rinsing away Harry's mess. Louis runs his hand across Harry's tattoos and rib cage, marvelling at how small his hands are compared to Harry. He ran his hands down to the cross on Harry’s belly, soothing the snap marks. They look redder under the water, but Louis knew they wouldn’t last, they’ll fade overnight.

Louis pops the shower head down at Harry feet after staring at his hands for a moment, grabbing the soap and a cloth, scrubbing Harry down as best he could. Harry laid lax in the tub, eyes sleepy and content, body parts strewn about. Even as Louis washed over the plug, Harry stayed still, gently sighing at it. 

Louis rinsed Harry off after washing his hair, and draped a towel over Harry once the water was off. Louis quickly wiped himself down before discarding the flannel in their hamper. Harry closed his eyes as Louis scrubbed his hair in a towel, floating in his subspace. 

"Alright baby," Louis was saying as he pulled Harry up again, wiping his back before moving him back to the bed. Louis discarded the towels on the way, Harry’s soft body appearing under Louis’ hands. 

"Shhhhh, I know," Louis said to Harry as he whined a bit, Louis tucking him under the sheets but removing the dirty duvet. Harry whined and kicked his feet as Louis moved away from him, tossing the duvet in the hallway, then going to grab some underpants and a fresh duvet from the closet. 

"Baby, why such the fuss?" Louis asked when he saw that Harry had kicked the sheets away. Harry just whined and put his hands up towards Louis, who was slipping on his underpants. 

"Alright, I'm coming," Louis said as he grabbed Harry's ankles and pulled the second pair of white panties he had bought as well, up Harry's legs. He pulled the sheets back up afterwards too, and unrolled the duvet onto the bed. Louis made his way to his side of the bed, picking up Harry's forgotten collar off the floor in the process.

"My pretty baby," Louis told Harry as he snuggled up behind him, pressing kisses to Harry's neck. Harry sighed beneath Louis' touch, tangling his legs in Louis'. 

"Look how pretty you are," Louis said as he brought the collar back around Harry's neck from behind, doing up the buckle gently. Harry caught Louis' hand in his before Louis could pull it away, pressing kisses to the back of it before linking their fingers and holding them over his tummy. 

"Me?" Harry asked quietly, squeezing Louis' hand. 

"Yes, the prettiest baby in the whole world."


End file.
